


Цена воды

by Lady_Ges



Series: Верность [1]
Category: Weiß Kreuz, Weiß Side B (Manga)
Genre: M/M, мистика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ges/pseuds/Lady_Ges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Айя никогда не цеплялся за людей. Айя знает цену смерти. Кэн тоже знает. Поэтому всматривается воспаленными глазами в бесконечную дорогу, позволяя себе только несколько часов ночной передышки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Цена воды

Здесь холодно днем и ночью. Дыхание оседает на воротнике колким инеем. Климат-контроль в машине не справляется, а хозяева мотелей и вовсе безбожно экономят на отоплении.   
Кэну плевать вообще-то, но у Айи почти всегда холодные руки, так что он каждую ночь исправно оборачивается и ложится рядом, позволяя запустить озябшие пальцы в густой мех, согревая живым, человеческим теплом.   
Иногда ему стыдно за эту животную, земную энергию и живучесть, когда легкое дыхание ворошит шерсть на загривке, когда запах тела рядом привычен и знаком, а в памяти всплывают не самые достойные картины.   
Айя на горячих источниках - раскрасневший, смеющийся, с купальным полотенчиком на голове. Айя в постели - лукаво улыбающийся, с шальным взглядом и алыми, припухшими от поцелуев губами. Айя в бою - сосредоточенный, напряженный, остро пахнущий адреналином и кровью.   
От этих воспоминаний теплеет в паху, и Кэн терпеливо считает до тысячи, размышляя о холоде за окнами очередной каморки очередного мотеля. Сейчас не время и не место.   
Иногда он почти доволен собой: когда приходится переносить Айю из комнаты в машину и обратно. Не будь он так живуч, пустился бы в этот безнадежный поход?   
Пустился бы, конечно.   
Но сейчас у него есть хотя бы призрачные шансы на успех.   
Так говорила маленькая рыжая женщина с молодым лицом и старыми глазами, чьи руки пахли яблоками и медом. Святой Грааль, говорила она, котел Дагды, вода из источников, что спрятаны под холмами. Ищущий да обрящет. Идущий за смертью зашел слишком далеко, говорила она, разбрасывая по беленому холсту желтые от времени кости, и вороны на ее броши кружились в бесконечном хороводе.   
Еще говорила: "Ищущий забыл, ради чего стоит возвращаться". Про живое тепло и горячую кровь. Кэн отдал бы свою, всю, до последней капли, но разве вольешь свою жизнь в чужие вены?   
Айя отпустил бы его. Айя никогда не цеплялся за людей. Айя знает цену смерти.   
Кэн тоже знает. Поэтому всматривается воспаленными глазами в бесконечную дорогу, позволяя себе только несколько часов ночной передышки.   
Абиссинец найдет себе второго Сибиряка: хорошего, надежного парня, готового убивать по приказу.   
Беда в том, что Сибиряк не найдет себе другого Абиссинца: того, по чьему слову можно сорваться в бой.   
Кэну кажется, что они едут уже целую вечность, хотя по календарю – прошло меньше недели. Время теряется, размазывается по вересковым пустошам и опустевшим холмам, отступает перед черным базальтом дороги гигантов, даже мотели, в которых они останавливаются на ночь, похожи, как зачарованные близнецы из сказок Мишеля. Айя на пассажирском сидении безучастно смотрит вперед, только иногда дергаются пальцы, как будто ищут рукоять меча. Но Сион надежно спрятана под задним сиденьем. Куда бы они ни ехали, нет смысла дразнить полицию.   
Все еще можно следить за восходами и закатами, считая дни, но это, Кэн чувствует всей своей сущностью, уже не имеет смысла.   
В один из дней их нагоняет туман, белая, густая пелена. Теплеет, но от этого не легче. Вода оседает на стеклах, просачивается в щели, пропитывает обивку салона. Надо торопиться, но гнать нельзя, дорога скользкая. Видимость никакая. Фары не спасают, разгоняя мутную пелену от силы на пару метров дальше капота, навигатор сбоит, а на выданной Фри карте и вовсе нарисована какая-то другая дорога. Там – равнина и цветущие поля, здесь – мертвые, черные скалы.  
Айя теперь почти все время спит, закутав ноги пледом, и улыбается во сне. Кэн останавливается каждые полчаса, выходит из машины и принюхивается. Он устал, но ветер пахнет солью, гнилыми водорослями и дымом. Вдалеке пронзительно вопят чайки. Море близко, и это единственный надежный ориентир.   
Так говорила другая женщина. Старая, седая, закутаная в пеструю, грязную шаль, ее руки пахли горьким дымом и деревом. Она говорила – все пути открыты для сильного. Она говорила, не надо быть святым, чтобы получить то, чего хочешь. Достоин, не достоин - сказки для детей и слабых смертных. Тех, кто не умеет хотеть всем сердцем. Тех, кто не готов платить за желания.  
Кэн готов. Добыть ласточкин камень, чашу Будды или сотню пегих коров. Это если просто денег и крови будет не достаточно.   
Но пока что он просто едет, куда сказали.  
Кожа у Айи прохладная и влажная, пахнет дешевым мылом, сыростью и машиной. Кэн прижимается к груди щекой, гладит кончиками пальцев шрамы. Он хотел бы заткнуть себе нос, чувствовать, как и раньше, запах лимона и зеленого чая, старых книг, крови и силы. Всего того, что есть Айя. Всего того, что по капле утекает из него, как из разбитой вазы.   
Шинигами, отчаянно отрицавший свой дар. Смертный, слишком далеко ушедший в тени.   
Кэн перекидывается, укладывается рядом, тихо поскуливает, тыкается большой, лобастой головой под безвольную руку.   
Какая вообще тварь могла придумать спрятать Грааль в этой холодной, умирающей земле?   
Он слишком поздно понимает, что говорил вслух. Когда зарывшиеся в теплую шерсть пальцы сжимаются неожиданно сильно.   
\- Тварь слепая и смертельно уставшая. – Айя смеется хрипло и страшно. – Боги этой земли давно умерли. Какую жизнь могут дать их сокровища?   
«Твою!» - хочет крикнуть Кэн, но молчит.   
Перекидывает обратно, укладываясь на напарника-друга-любовника. Кожа к коже, тело к телу. Возможно, это бесчестно – пользоваться чужой слабостью, но как иначе напомнить о земном, темном, извечном. Куда более существенном, чем выморочная гайджинская аскеза. Он оборотень в конце концов. Ночь и Инь – слепое, тварное, живучее. Живое.   
Целует голодно, делясь собственной силой, ведет ладонями от плеч к бедрам, жестко, напористо, разгоняя кровь. Выпивает с губ удивленный выдох, ловя малейшие признаки удовольствия. Когда он спускается к паху, Айя уже стонет – еле слышно, жалобно, скребет пальцами по простыне.   
\- Помоги мне… - читать по губам легко. Понять – куда сложнее.   
Собственная разрядка еле заметна, Айина – обжигает горло солью и горечью.   
После Айя улыбается безмятежно и засыпает, утыкаясь лицом в густой мех. Кэн лежит неподвижно, сторожит сон.   
Кажется, ему только что разрешили быть рядом.   
Утром дорога все так же бесконечна, а скалы все так же мертвы, Айя все так же спит, кутаясь в теплый, клетчатый плед.   
Третья женщина, девушка, почти девчонка, рыжая, встрепанная, босоногая, встречает их на дороге. Просто выныривает из тумана, машет рукой, бесцеремонно заглядывает в салон.   
От ее взгляда, холодного, оценивающего, злого, Кэну не по себе и очень хочется вдавить газ до упора, умчаться подальше от чужих тайн, чужих сокровищ и девочки, на руках которой шевелятся змеи татуировок.   
\- Я дам твоему другу воды. – Молодой голос звенит, разрывая туманную затхлость. – Если ты отдашь мне своего волка. Жизнь за жизнь. Такова цена.  
«Цена», - отзывается внезапно ожившее эхо. Под пальцами скрипит пластик рулевого колеса.   
Отдать волка. Стать человеком. Слабым, беззащитным, бесполезным. Потерять команду, как однажды он потерял футбол. Только на этот раз никакого Казе и никакой подставы.   
Силу имеет лишь отданное добровольно – это Кэн помнит хорошо.   
Можно нажать на газ, Айя бы…   
Айя.   
\- Где расписаться кровью? – Собственный голос отдается в ушах хриплым вороньим карканьем.  
Девочка смеется, зло и торжествующе, протягивает ладонь. Но глаза у нее, неожиданно, удивленные, зеленые, живые. Это странным образом успокаивает, когда Кэн скрепляет сделку рукопожатием.   
Айя будет жить.   
И что еще может иметь значение?


End file.
